random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes
The episodes of The Bunker here. You can add to it as long as your in the main cast. So what are you waiting for? The Season 3 Finale of P&F? MAKE THOSE EPISODES! Key * = Finished Episode ** = In Progress *** = Unmade Season 1 # Pilot: The gang get used to being in teh bunker... * #Hungering for Some Games: Redsox (after reading The Hunger Games), becomes paranoid, and thinking that North America has become Panem, just like in teh books. ACF tries to tell him that it's only in teh books, but Redsox doesn't believe her. * #Boredom: Everyone get's bored.. * #The Cake: People crave cake, but they forgot it's a lie... * #Game Addict: MissingNo begins to get more addicted to an old video game and cannot listen to the gang. ** # The Legend of Hermione: Hermione, the princess of London, is kidnapped by the reincarnation of Miley Cirius, who kidnaps Hermione. Now Mochlum was chosen by the Goddess to go to the surface to save her. * #The Trance: Tornadospeed goes into a Portal trance and nearly gets himself killed 20 times. ** #A CCs and Cream-Centered Episode: See how CCs and Cream has to deal with the Bunker! * #Going to EVIL: A gang member dissapears overnight, and the rest believe that they were lured to Justin Bieber. *** #Missin' Chicken: When the bunker runs out of fried chicken, people start to go insane... *** #Torture: Justin Bieber finds the bunker. He stays outside the bunker and sings all of his songs five times until the gang comes out. *** #The 4th Wall: The gang becomes aware of the fourth wall and attempts to fix the wall before the show is destroyed. *** #Prank Day: Today is Prank Day (NOT April Fools) and everyone is pranking each oher. But Justin Bieber and those teens might ruin it... ** #The Epic Search: Someone stole all the M&M cookies so MarioPhineas76, CCs, and Dan go search for them and fins out who stole them. ** #Final Bran-tasy! - CC00 and the gang try out Final Bran-tasy and keep eating until it ACTUALLY TASTES LIKE FOOD! ** #THE MOON EPISODE!: The gang goes to The Moon for Moon Ice Cream. ** #Negativity: Phineas and Ferb find their molecular seperator in the Archieves, but it accidentally fires at everyone, seperating their personalities. *** #Boredom 2: The Return of Boring-ness: After someone messes with the Boring-inator, everyone in The Bunker gets boring. Again. ** #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1 Justin Bieber and the teens kidnappes Rainbow Dash, Dan, and a user. The gang must find them before it's too late! ** #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 2: Same thing as above, but this time, the gang finds out that the 3 have been brainwashed. *** #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 3: Same thing as above, but after the 3 are back to normal, they must fight the teens, and J.B. The season finale, leading up to Season 2. *** Season 2 #Escaped! - Meanwhile VManJustice was getting to the top of the Tower for a party with the party ponies ** #The Bunker Vacation - Everyone decides to go on vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mochlum's subconciousness gets destroyed and the Moon is about to crash into them. ** #I Want to See the War End: The users become homesick of their life before the war. *** #Without a Bunker: After an accident destroys the Bunker, the gang must try to repair it before Justin Bieber finds out. *** #Valentines Day Special: The Bunker celebrates Valentines Day but it goes horribly wrong after a teen nuke comes in. *** #Llama Food: Another llama attacks Bill the llama and steals all his food. Bill crys so hard the gang has to look for the food. ** #Lucky Nickle - Kh2cool finds a lucky nickle and the Bunker will do anything for it so Kh2cool asks to do everything he wanted. *** #DJ Roomba: The "ghost" of DJ roomba 'haunts" the Bunker. *** #Movie Night: After the inhabitants fight their way to the only movie theater left in America, the users argue over what to see. *** #Trapped Inside: Someone (most likely the teens) has set landmines around the Bunker and leaves the gang isolated. *** #Los Bunkerles: Thanks to some colorful magic, the Bunker is transformed into a lively, bustling city full of cartoon characters, but the city is forced to keep down because of the Autotunerz. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #A Normal Day in the Bunker: It just happens that today is just a normal day for the Bunker and the Autotunerz. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #The Big Dream Escape!!: The Bunker is trapped in the Realm of Nightmares by the cursed Mare. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #It's Science: Tornadospeed joins the teens. *** #Finding The Golden: VManJustice and crew find a golden Stone in the bunker *** #Bowling : Crybaby Tom hurts his finger at the bowling alley when the gang goes bowling. ** #Winter Wrap Up: The ponies try to wrap up winter, only to fail. *** #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Super Mario Galaxy: The Bunker gets a new copy of Super Mario Galaxy. But then one day, Tornadospeed begins writing down the solutions to difficult Galaxies. When the bunker gets frusterated, they all want to read the solutions... *** #Meap & Bleap: The episode about the twin brothers, Meap and Bleap *** #Teh Cores: The Personality Cores go on an ADVENTURE! *** #Cheese: The whole Bunker goes crazy for cheese. *** #The ePISOde that doesn't hAAAAve good gramMEr: nobudy uses grammar goodly *** #Twilight vs Twilight at Twilight: Twilight Sparkle and the users battle the twihards. *** #Apparaation: Upon hearing he is magical, Bob tries to apparate and ends up in two. On Justin Bieber's lawn! *** #New Friend, More Space: Affenpinscher moves in and nearly fills the bunker with all his dogs. *** #Want You Gone: Tornadospeed goes paranoid and flees the bunker. *** #The Soul Swords Act 1: Edge Blade: CCs and Cream has discovered two sacred relics in the attic. They are two sacred swords that together holds the balance of the world's purities and the world's impurities. This, however, may get the Autotunerzs' attention. Will CCs and Cream keep the sacred swords a secret, or will everyone, including the Bunker, get suspicious of him and take it? (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** Season 3 #The Soul Swords Act 2: X-Calibur: SPOILERZ (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #The Powerpuff Girls Episode: Tile. Oh, and apperences by...Uh...The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls. *** #The episode about Rawrlego, Affenpinscher, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and probably the episode with the longest title, wouldn't you agree?: The four in the title go to the store to buy dog food and oatmeal. then they sing a song about how good food is and pet Affenpinscher's dogs and realize the episode's description has bad grammar and then eat and then yea so umm and then cake. And then they try to be serious *** #Accents: The gang uses accents to annoy other surviovrs who aren't in the bunker. *** #The Fifth Wall: Derpy Hooves makes up "the 5th wall" *** #The Sword Part 1:the gang suit up for a sword in the bunker *** #The Sword Part 2:The Gang Finally founded the sword for the top of the bunker *** #The Walrus Episode : Pinkie Pie adopts a colony of walruses, but they quickly annoy the residents of the Bunker. ** #Drop The Moon: Fredthefish drops the moon on the bunker, and the only one who can stop him is Yoshi. *** Category:The Bunker Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Majora's Mask